In Hiding
by SmellDRoses
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Serena is in hiding from the paparazzi and the publicity... until THEY come. There might be some scout action, but improbable. Serena is a Princess though.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Hiding

By: SmellDRoses

Authors Note: Okay then, so this is another one of my fanfics. It's probably slightly confusing, there's not going to be any scout action, as it is set in another world. Please email me at, I'd really appreciate it! Anything you wanna say about my fiction etc.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask etc don't belong to me, no matter how many times I wish it to. This fanfic has no monetary purposes behind it etc.

In Hiding

Prologue

I always knew I had been adopted, it didn't really bother me. My dysfunctional life was normal in my eyes. I never got to contact my birth parents, I knew who they were, even saw them often, but I never talked to them. I suppose I should elaborate, my parents are, well were, Royalty. My mother was the crown princess of England before she died and my father was a multi-billionaire, he's dead too. They were both famous, but hated being so. They hated the paparazzi and came to fame almost by accident. My father had a passion for music, he ended up in an indie-rock band which made millions, he always told me though that he wasn't in it for the money, though he became rich fast, he was in it for the music. He loved it when someone complemented his talent and things like that.

They were murdered. There was a nine year investigation on who did it, and seven people are locked up for conspiracy. It caused mass turmoil on those that knew my mother or father. The murderers were locked up for their own protection as well.

My life was in turmoil too. It still is. I am now under an alias; everyone who knew who I was has been sworn to secrecy as well. I had to be relocated to America, where I now live as a country girl in a small town with little interaction with the big, wide world. I love it where I am, I had never been the sort of girl to shop, my parents had given me values. I do have major amounts of money in the bank, several bank accounts in fact. I am not the most popular girl in my school, but neither am I unpopular, everyone seems to like me, just as I like almost everyone.

When I was in tenth grade though, my world got turned upside-down. Here's how it all happened.

After the next chapter I promise they will get longer!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

In Hiding

By SmellDroses

Chapter One

* * *

Monday 9th September 2004. The first day of school. I had previously decided that this year was going to be the best year of my life. I was going to keep my bedroom tidy (it represents a pig-sty, I am tired of it), get a new boyfriend (just because Robert turned out to be a jerk doesn't mean all boys are), keep on top of my homework (instead of doing it the night before or coming up with lame excuses like my computer/laptop has a virus) and finally, I was going to be more sociable (I'm the sort of person who loves Saturdays to snuggle up in bed and sleep the weekend through). All of this, I decided, was going to change my life, make me less lazy and more thoughtful and happier.

Imagine my surprise when in assembly it was announced that there was two new students starting at Darwin's Comprehensive for Boys and Girls. The lazy town of Whendigo wasn't used to newcomers, the population was mainly locals of the area, no one seemed to leave, no one seemed to come.

The new students were a boy and a girl. The girl was in my year, in fact she was to be in my class, and the new boy was a year higher. They were brother and sister, both looking quite alike with midnight black hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Already the girls were conspiring with each other about who was going to nab the new boy and how.

I entered my first lesson of the day, Advanced Chem. with enthusiasm, knowing full well that I had the chance of being with the new boy, by the name of Darien, as I was in year eleven's Chem. class, also maths.

I sat down in my normal seat in the middle of the classroom, the rest of the class, already seated, greet me enthusiastically. Then, the doorway is silhouetted by another figure, taller than most of the boys, he entered in the classroom with confidence, unnerved by the jocks at the back who were throwing a football on the ceiling, nor was he nerved by the nerds, throwing pens at each other and snorting. This was the new boy, Darien Welling, to be exact.

Glancing around the class, his aquamarine eyes stop and rest on the empty chair next to mine. "Anyone sit there?" He asks me, his English drawl giving me a sense of familiarity with the home I had left ten years previously.

I shake my head, last year, the seat had been occupied by my best friend Mollie, sadly, her parents decided that she would do better in an all-girls school (she was a little boy crazy) and so they enrolled her in a boarding school.

Darien scraps the chair back and sits in it, neither slouching nor sitting straight, he seemed to fit in with the class like a chameleon, changing personality and status at will.

"So…what's your name? Mine's Darien. Darien Welling." He asks, angling his body so he faces me.

I am aware that his transfixing eyes are staring into my contacted ones. "I'm…Sere…well, Serena Greene. Nice to meet you." I answer, awkward as I can still feel his eyes burning into mine. "Do you like it here?"

"It's sort of quiet, nothing seems to happen here, I never see anyone my age around, not in the park or anything, it seemed like a ghost town to me when I first arrived. Where do all these people go?" He asks me, confused.

"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't know! We all go to the Hangout. It's a big community lot with allsorts, fast food restaurants, shopping centre, a swimming pool, tennis courts, games rooms, everything a teen could want is there, if you like I'll show you, are you doing anything after school today?" I ask, enthusiastic, my timidness earlier long forgotten.

"no, nothing. Can my sister come too?" Darien asks me, seemingly happy, and excited about later on.

I laugh, "Of course she can come. Do you have a car or do you want to go in mine?" Happy that I was already organising things.

"Yeah, I have a car, do you want to go in mine and direct the way, and then I'll drop you back here for your car afterwards?" Darien too seemed eager to go, like a puppy, about to play with a favourite toy.

"Sure, whatever. I'll meet you outside the main entrance, after school, or wherever you were going to meet your sister."

TBC


End file.
